7 wonders
by Brunettebabe19
Summary: Imagine being dragged from your home and waking up alone in a place you don't want to be. For Bridgette Peters that was the case. All her life she had done things she couldn't explain and now she knows why. When Bridgette Shows up at Miss Robichaux's things being to change. Her life as she knew it is gone in an instant and she is forced to deal with who she really is.
1. Chapter 1

I could usually hear the birds before I even opened my eyes. I knew that when I opened them I would find the morning sun beaming through my shutter blinds making artwork on my white walls, but today was different. When I managed to open my eyes I could not see the beautiful masterpieces that usually danced on my walls. Darkness. No birds. No sunlight. I brought myself to sit up and grab my cell phone from my nightstand. 7:39 am. I made my way from my bed to the bathroom almost gracefully and began to run the water from the shower head. Starting twelfth grade for most people is the most exciting day of there lives but not me. I stripped out of my plaid pj pants and red tank top and stepped into the shower. Being in the water was one of the only things that actually calmed me down. It always had that effect, even when I was little. I had just finished rinsing all the mango scented shampoo out of my hair when I heard my mother calling from the stairs." Bridgette you better hurry the bus comes in 7 minutes " I wrapped my wet limp brown hair into a pony tale, wrapped a towel around my body and made my way back to my bedroom. I grabbed a pair of black tights, a fuchsia high waisted skirt and a black and white crop top and proceeded to get dressed. I grabbed my dark leather school bag and made my way down stairs. I made sure to grab an orange from my moms fruit bowl on the counter before leaving the house. As soon as I stepped outside there were already a few people waiting at the stop. A small blonde girl named Vicky that lived next door to me my whole life was talking to her boyfriend Gus, who was a tall, lanky German looking fellow who I've never spoken too. Me and Vicky used to be best friends until one day she just stopped coming over. Just like that our friendship was over. All those countless phone calls and friendship bracelets just vanished. The bus was always on time but today something was off. School started at 8:30 and already it was 8:14 and the bus had not yet arrived. I threw the orange into my bag that rested over my shoulder and made my way back inside my house. " mom the bus never showed up I need you to drive me so I'm not late" I stated as I shut the door behind me and stepped into the living room. " Honey please sit down we need to talk about some things" my mom said looking at me worryingly. Two middle aged men then appeared followed by an older looking woman with hair as orange as the fruit that rested in my school bag. My mom then continued to speak as they entered the room." Bridgette your whole life you've been a very special girl. Our family is special dear, and I've never told you because I didn't think it would matter but it does matter and everything makes sense now love" she paused. What the hell is she talking about? Who are these people and why are there suitcases at the door? All these thoughts circled in my head as she continued. " honey your a special girl. You can do things no one else can. I think it's time that you learn more about our family and your history, so your going to be leaving today honey"

" where the hell am I going mom?! You can't just get rid of me now that dad is dead!" I screamed out.

My mom hated talking about my father and cringed at the mention of his name. My dad was an amazing man filled with enough love for everyone And my mother hated him for it. When I was 14 my dad was diagnosed with brain cancer and he only got worse from there. The day he died was the worst day of my life because it's the day the love in our family died. My mother no longer had to pretend to love him and now could continue the affair with my grade 9 English teacher that she had been sneaking off to see for months now.

" Bridgette stop. All of your stuff is already packed and your leaving now. I hope you learn some manners while your gone too" my mother calming stated as she left the room.

After that everything was a huge blur. The taller of the two men grabbed my arm and lead me out the back door while the other grabbed the bags resting at the front door. The freaky lady with the orange hair opened the door and the man who grabbed my arm threw me into the car then nothing. Just darkness. I must've hit my head on the way in and it knocked me out. Time was something I had not realized had passed until I looked out the tinted window and saw hills. Lots of green rolling hills and I realized that I was not in Ontario anymore. There were no green hills in Ontario and with this very thought the headache set in. The only sound I could manage to make was a grown as I laid back down onto the chilly leather seat and fell back into the darkness.

Time meant nothing. An hour. A day. I didn't know how much time had passed since I was removed from my house and was being taken to a place which I wasn't sure where I was. I thought I might have been dead but this pounding headache was a reminder that I was still alive. I opened my eyes slowly incase whoever took me threw my into a ditch or something but I wasn't. I was in a huge bed in a room that appeared to be pink. Well this is sure better than a ditch I thought to myself as I sat up slowly and lifted the blankets off my bruised body. My bags sat in the corner of the large pink room which made me happy. At least if I died I would have my Michael Kors bag with me. There was sunshine poking through the shutters on the left wall. Home. "Where the hell am I ?" I whispered to myself as I heard the door behind me slammed open. " Hello love. Your safe here, please don't be afraid" a tall, slender woman proclaimed as she stepped into the room.

" who are you and where am I?" I said and I stepped backwards towards the windows. " my name is Cordelia Foxx and I'm the head mistress here. There are fresh towels in the bathroom. Please take your time and freshen up honey!" She paused. " dinner is at 6 and I know the other girls cannot wait to meet you love" Cordelia then left as quick as she appeared and left me standing in the large room alone. I followed Cordelia's advice and started the water in the claw foot tub. This bathroom was bigger than my entire room at my house. It was entirely white except for the light pink towels that were set neatly on the rack. I removed all my clothes which were now wrinkled and let them rest on the white tiles. Before stepping into the hot soapy water I looked in the mirror. My frail body looked terrible. There were bruises on both of my arms and I had a small cut on my hair line where dry blood had rested into my dark hair. Right foot. Left foot. As my body sank into the water I could feel my headache drifting away. A grabbed a small pink cloth from the rack beside the large tub and drenched it in soapy water. After I rinsed all the blood from my face and wiped my body from the crazy day I've had I pulled the tiny plug up and watched the water disappear. I grabbed a towel from the bunch and wrapped it around myself and stepped out of the tub. I hadn't realized that I still had bubbles on my foot and as soon as my foot hit the tiles I fell from the tub and onto the floor. Tears. I couldn't stop them now they just started coming out and now I couldn't stop them. I just couldn't understand why this was happening to me. Why now? Why at all? pull yourself together pretty girl I told myself over and over again as I stood up and walked towards the bedroom. That bathroom alone was fancier than anything is ever been too so I should dress for the occasion. I dragged my biggest bag over towards the bed and used all the force I still had In my tiny body to lift it onto the silk sheets. I unzipped the big black bag and opened and suddenly was hit with a wave of smells. Vanilla. When I was little my mom used to spray everything with vanilla because she said it reminded her of her home in Rome. It just reminds me of neglect and a lifetime of broken dreams. I reached into the bag and grabbed out a simple black dress except it wasn't simple at all. It was beautiful. It was about knee length with a deep v neck line and enough class to make anyone weak at the knees. I slipped on the dress along with my favourite pair of red heels that were nestled in next to the dress. I took one last look in the mirror and headed for the door. God damn it what was I getting myself into.


	2. Chapter 2

This house was so huge. As I made my way down the hallway all I could see were doors. So many doors. One. Three. Seven. I lost track by the time I reached the grand stair case. It was breathtaking. Each piece of wood looked like it had been carved by the hands of god. By the time I reached the bottom of the stair case I could finally smell it. It smelled amazing whatever it was, and it also helped me find the general direction of where I was meant to go. I could already hear laughing and singing and small talk before I even walked around the corner. I paused for a small second to collect myself before throwing myself into a tank of sharks and I hoped that these sharks wouldn't tear my flesh off. I took a deep breath and turned around the corner of the wall to find a marvelous large table surrounded by about 8 girls and three boys. Then as if a cue from angels Cordelia walked in carrying a tray of bread. " ou honey you look amazing! Come sit come sit!" She shouted at she pulled out the chair on the far left side of the table next to a bigger girl. " quiet everyone quiet" Cordelia proclaimed as she tapped the side of her wine glass with her butter knife. " everyone this wonderful young lady is Bridgette and she has joined us all the way from Canada!" She paused then continued to talk." I hope that you will all show her the ropes and help her with everything she needs! This is all very new to her and we want her to feel welcome!" Cordelia finished then took her seat next to me once again. The meal that was prepared was like nothing I've ever had before. My mother was never a cool so most of our meals consisted of ordering pizza or Chinese takeout. This was the most amazing chicken feast I've ever had in my entire life. It was better than Christmas, Easter and thanksgiving combined. The talking continued over dinner but I really didn't have anything to say. I wasn't sure by what she meant about everything being new to me but I guess she just meant the whole boarding school atmosphere. The dinner chat had come to an end as people slowly started to leave the table one by one leaving only me, Cordelia and the girl sitting beside me. " dinner was amazing! My mom was never really into cooking so I've never really had anything like this!" I said while handing my plate off to an older woman who took it from my hands and disappeared behind closed doors. It must've been the kitchen because as soon as the doors opened I could smell that amazing aroma once again. " you've had a very long day Bridgette and I know everything is very new to you but you must understand something. Your have special blood that runs in your veins. We all do, and that's why were all here." Cordelia paused while she poured more wine into her empty glass. " Have you ever Done something that you can't explain? Or has anything strange ever happened to you and you have no answers as to why it happened?"

I shook my head yes then looked directly at Cordelia. "what's wrong with me am i crazy or something?" I yelled with tears in my eyes. " no honey your not crazy. You miss. Bridgette Peters are a witch." Cordelia corrected me. Witches aren't real. They cant be can they? I started feeling extremely light headed and the next thing I knew I was staring at the ceiling. The girl that was sitting beside me pulled me back to my feet and brushed me off. "are you alright dear?" she asked in a concerned tone. I nodded to her and thanked her for pulling me back to my unsteady feet and with that she left the room and left me standing alone with Cordelia. "Go get a good nights sleep because we start training tomorrow" Cordelia uttered as she disappeared into the hallway. I tried to follow her down the hallway but that was no use she was long gone. I followed the long stair case to the second floor and made my way back down towards my room. I was about to open up my door when I was startled by someone standing behind me.

"I understand that you're new here but please don't make us all suffer because of it" The petite blonde expressed before returning to the dark shadows of the second floor. I entered through my door and as i closed the door I pressed my back against the closed door and slid down feeling the coolness from the wood on my back. All I wanted to do right now was to go home and cuddle up in my bed with a Hot chocolate in my favorite Starbucks mug that my aunt had bought me for Christmas last year. The tears started to pour down my face once again as I thought about home. A place that I would probably never see again. I just wanted to feel my face against my tinkerbell pillow and sit on the couch in the living room and watch degrassi re-runs. This was a place that I didn't really want to be but I didn't really have a choice at this point. I couldn't just get up and leave because frankly I have no idea in hell about where I currently am. I crawled from where I was resting on the floor to the Bed and pulled myself up onto it. I decided that maybe this was all actually just some crazy dream and I would wake up to my mother yelling at me because I'm late for school. Like always. I threw myself back onto the pillows and closed my eyes. I just wanted to be normal Bridgette peters again, not this crazy girl I'm starting to believe I am. My mom always said that counting sheep would help a person sleep, so i tried it. One. Two. three. I dozed off to the image of sheep jumping over a river in my head. Maybe I'm just as crazy as my mother.


	3. Chapter 3

I opened my eyes in the hopes that I would wake up in my own bed but that was something that didn't happen. I made my way to the bathroom to wash my face and make sure I wasn't dead yet. Nope I was sure as hell still alive. I heard a slight knock at my door while trying to rub the mascara rings from underneath my eyes. I walked over to the door washcloth still in hand and opened the door. To my surprise there stood a taller girl with medium jet black hair. "We always gather for breakfast in the main dining room at 9". The girl spoke with a soft voice. "By the way ,my names Eleanor". As soon as she finished speaking I watched her make her way towards the stairs. I clicked the unlock button on my phone and looked at the now bright screen. 8:51. shit. I quickly grabbed a pair of jeans and a button down plaid shirt from my bag and threw them on. I placed the wash cloth back into the bathroom and quickly brushed my hair. Wow I look like a hot mess right now I said to myself as I placed my hair back into a messy bun on the top of my head and made my way down stairs. I was having massive dejavu from last night when i entered into the dining area. I was clearly the last one to arrive at the table due to the fact that everyone started eating as soon as I sat down at the table. I grabbed a few pieces of bacon, a piece of toast with some butter and half an orange and placed them on my plate. I wasn't too much of a morning person but my granny always told me that if you eat something in the morning the rest of your day will be bright and full of opportunities. God I missed granny. As soon as finished eating and the older lady from last night took my plate a group of about 5 girls walked over to me and told me to follow them. I got up out of my seat pushed in my chair and followed them through a hallway I didn't even know existed. I think we made about 3 rights and lefts before we all ended up in a room with a huge fire place and couches and chairs and beautiful art work that would make anyone want to hang them in their homes with pride. The 5 girls that lead me here took seats on the couches which led me to sit on the chair closest to the doorway.

"Goodmorning girls. Today we will start with training that involves the mind." Cordelia stated as she took her place on the couch with a few of the other girls. "Maisy you may go first"

The small, red haired girl that sat closest to me stood up and made her way towards the was then that a blonde boy appeared in the room and gave her a kiss on the cheek. As maisy turned red and flustered the blonde boy left the room and headed back down the corridor.

"Maisy you cannot us mind control for your own personal enjoyment, remember? Please take a seat" Cordelia said agitated by what she had just seem. Maisy sat back down and everyone went quiet. Cordelia then stood up and walked in my direction." Bridgette you have it in you, trust me. Just focus on what you want and let your magic do the talking for you."

I stood up just as maisy had done and walked towards the fireplace. How do you even do this? I looked around the room and saw the girl that was outside my room last night. She was just sitting there looking like the bitch I'm pretty sure she was.I pictured her image in my head and the thought of her hitting herself over and over again. I closed my eyes and let out a slight chuckle and the idea of this bitchy girl hitting herself. I opened my eyes a few short seconds later to my own surprise that she was actually hitting herself over and over again. Did I actually do that with my mind? All the girls started clapping and with that i dropped the image from my head and she had stopped. She stood up with rage in her eyes and stormed out of the room.

"Did I actually just do that?!" I proclaimed while I watched everyone in the room shake there head in amazement. The fact that I actually just did that blew my mind. This whole situation is actually super weird and magical and everything in between. We quickly finished up the lesson and as everyone was gathering their belongings and heading out into the hallway a small group of people had appeared to talk to Cordeila. I had assumed they were important due to the fact that they looked 10 times bitchier than anyone here. I turned to leave the room and thats when I saw him. Walking with such grace and looks that would put Channing Tatum to shame. The way he moved was just so mesmerizing I couldn't help but stare. I quickly walked down the hallways to catch back up with Maisy and the other girls. "who was that?" I asked Maisy pointing back down the hallway. " 3 words. Zoe's arm candy" she continued." His name is kyle"She quickly responded when we entered back into the grand dining area. I couldn't get this guy out of my head. That blonde hair. Those chocolate brown eyes. I continued past the dining room and made my way upstairs. I made my way down the long hallway and into my room. I plugged my phone into the docking station in the corner on the end table and turned it on. My music taste was pretty straight forward. Country. I grew up listening to it and its sort of a Canadian thing I guess. Taylor swift started coming out of the tiny speakers and suddenly I began to sing along to the words.

It's 2 am in your car

Windows down, you pass my street, the memories start

You say it's in the past, you drive straight ahead

You're thinking that I hate you now

Cause you still don't know what I never said

I couldn't help but belt out the words to the song. The chorus came on and I jumped onto my bed and started jumping around like a giant 5 year old. Music always helped me cope with so many things so of course it helped me let loose a bit too.

I wish you would come back

Wish I never hung up the phone like I did, and I

Wish you'd know that I'll never forget you as long as I live, and I

Wish you were right here, right now, it's all good, I wish you would

The song finished and I couldn't help but giggle. I then realized I wasn't alone in my room anymore. I rolled over in my bed and saw blonde hair and brown eyes staring back at me.

"well they told me you were different but I guess i didn't believe them " he said with a slight laugh. "I'm Kyle"


	4. Chapter 4

I just stared at him in shock. I wasn't really sure what to even think because the hottest guy I've ever seen was currently standing in my room and had seen my whole Taylor swift dancing incident. "I'm so sorry you walked in at the wrong time" I stated as I could feel my cheeks turning bright pink. He entered in through the door way at this point and made his way towards me. I know that I shouldn't care what other people think of me and blah blah blah but when you have the cutest boy in the entire world standing in front of you, your going to make a point to note out every single one of your flaws to yourself. " I haven't gotten the chance to really meet you yet so I thought I would come make a visit, I hope you don't mind" he continued. " A couple of us are going to head into town today and maybe check out a few stores. Would you want to maybe come with us?"

It was as if heaven had opened up and angels had started to sing. I could feel my heart beating faster with each second that those words lingered on his lips. " Of course! Just let me get changed and I'll meet up with you guys in a bit" I replied with a huge grin planted on my face. " Sounds perfect. See ya in the lobby soon then" he finished and then he left through the door and back out into the hallway.

Okay so I know what your thinking. A girl should never be this hung up on a guy she just met. This blonde beauty was not just a pretty face. This boy had the most angelic voice I've ever heard in my entire life. All I wanted to do was to fan girling over the fact that a hot boy actually talked to me. My whole life Ive been known as " The pretty girl" but I've never actually felt it. I've always felt odd and out of place, but i guess everyone feels terrible in their own skin. Through high school l I have had guys practically throw themselves at my feet but I've never wanted that. I want one of those romantic, Nicholas sparks moments where an attractive soldier escapes death and we fall madly in love, or falling in love with a wild bull rider on the brink of my teenage years. I just wanted more than anything in the world to be happy. I wanted to be held infront of a fire place on Christmas eve and I want a boy to make me a heartfelt gift on valentines day even though he thinks its a stupid holiday to begin with.

I walked over to my suitcases that still continued to rest in the corner of the large room. I reached inside and grabbed out a simple pair of light wash blue jeans and a white t-shirt. I walked towards the bathroom with clothes in hand and began to strip from the days attire. I got dressed and pulled my hair out of the pony tale that was resting on my head. After a few hair flips I felt as if I was now ready for whatever was about to happen. A few strokes of bright red lipstick on my lips and I was out the door with a huge smile upon my face. I made my way downstairs and stood in the lobby, phone in hand. I watched for any sign of anyone from all directions. That's when I heard him. "Bridgette your the first girl I've ever met who's on time for anything" He shouted from across the hall as he made his way towards me. I chuckled at the fact that he was probably very right. " Everyone else is either still sleeping or bailed so it's just us today if that's okay with you" He asked putting his wallet into his back pocket of his khakis. "Sounds perfect" I responded as he opened the door for me and we made our way outside into the mid afternoon air.


	5. Chapter 5

Where I come from in the north boys would much rather watch the hockey game then open the door for you, but Kyle was different. Geez I'm pretty sure he hates hockey as a matter of fact. For the past hour Kyle has taken me on a tour of the downtown and the only word i can use to sum it up would be wow. It was absolutely breathtaking. It was like something out of a movie or a really good book where everything just fit perfectly together as if placed there for a specific reason .Kyle pulled off into a forested parking lot and the car came to a halt.

"Is this the part in the movie here you cut me up into little pieces and throw me in the river?" I asked laughing while opening my door and stepping out onto the gravel. " I want to show you something but you have to trust me" Kyle replied as he slammed the door and started walking towards the slight opening in the trees. We walked for a couple of minutes through the leaves and the pine trees until Kyle came to a halt and turned to face me. He took my hand and led me off the path towards what appeared to be a small stream that was edged with beautiful purple daisies. "I come here sometimes when I need to think or when I am feeling sad or when I want to kiss a pretty girl" He said as he bent down to pick up one of the flowers that rested in the dirt. I couldn't help but smile at this tiny gesture. He went to hand me the flower and when I presented my hand towards him he grabbed it and pulled me towards him as he brought the flower up towards my chest as I grabbed it with my free hand. I wanted nothing more than to press myself onto my tippy toes and place my lips upon his lips. I quickly removed the image from my mind and shuttered. It was a chilly afternoon and I forgot to bring my jacket with me. Kyle realized what I had done and removed his navy blue sweater and handed it to me. I murmured thank you as I placed the sweater over top of my head and pulled my head through the hole.

" We should head back now, they are probably looking for us" Kyle stated as his made his way back towards the path. Following him back through the tree's I felt like someone was slightly watching us from the deep, dark corners of the woods. I tried not think about having slender man follow me through the already creepy woods and caught back up to Kyle who was already about halfway back to the car.

" So what's your deal?" I asked grabbing him arm as he turned around. " What's my deal with what Bridgette? Don't act like you know me or anything about me" He stuttered as he ripped his arm free from my grip and turned back towards the car.

The rest of the car ride was silent. No noise, No sounds, Just driving. The whole ride I kept running through my mind about what he had meant but all the paths lead back to now where. He was technically right, I didn't really know him at all or really anything about him. I knew that he was cute and had adorable dimples when he smiled really big and that he had a cute butt but other than that he could be a serial killer and I wouldn't even know. We pulled back into the big iron gates that hid the school from the outside world and the car came to a halt. Before leaving the car Kyle pulled a piece of paper out from his pocket and placed it on my lap. He smiled to himself before exiting the car and slamming the door behind him. I opened the door for myself and stepped outside onto the gravel driveway, note in hand. I walked along the edge of the property until I had reached a great oak tree hat rested at the far right edge of the property. I silently sat on its lowest branch as if not to wake the great sleeping tree. I unfolded the note that Kyle had placed into my hands and started to read,

**_Dear Bridgette,_**

**_I know you might think that I'm some sort of two timing ass, or a typical jock but I'm not, I'm different. There are a lot of secrets in this house that you will soon uncover and I'm one of them. I don't want to be the guy to hurt you because from the first time that I laid my eyes on you hurting you was the last thought in my head. I think that you are amazing, and wonderful, and clearly very beautiful. If you still don't think that I'm and asshole, meet me in the grand hall at midnight. _**

**_Sincerely, _**

**_Kyle_**

I placed the note into the pocket of my pants and smiled. I jumped down from the oak tree and walked back across the lawn and up the giant cement steps that lead inside. I opened the door and stepped inside the school where people were crowed around yelling and all in a panic. That's when I realized there was a young girl covered in blood laying across the floor.


End file.
